


i’ve met someone that makes me feel seasick

by mariiposie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, Okay but hear me out, and The Hat, and a big monologue, but it’s in gina’s favour this time :D, help i’m crine idk how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariiposie/pseuds/mariiposie
Summary: ‘cause now even i can tell, that i confused my feelings with the truth-cake making as ricky and gina try to figure what on earth is going on with their feelings towards each other
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 29





	i’ve met someone that makes me feel seasick

-

Things were just as they were before she had left. Even with the month they had spent apart, the month that Gina had left Ricky in the dark, nothing had changed between them.

And yet, in a way everything was different. Everything was different with Ricky Bowen. They just got each-other. With them, everything had fallen into place, and without a word even spoken between the two, it was like they had known each other for their whole lives.

It wasn’t like Gina had never had friends before, of course she had - but she’d never let her walls down with someone like this before, and never so quickly. And without even a word, she knew it was pretty similar for him too. 

It was like they could have entire conversations with just nods and sighs and flits of the eyes. They needn’t even speak. They got each-other.

She knew full well why her stomach lifted like it was being tugged in every direction by a hundred butterflies trying to get out every-time he looked her in the eyes, why it felt like she was sat amongst the clouds bathed in the sun every-time he smiled near her, why every-time he ran a hand through his messes of curly hair it felt like her very essence had been forcefully ripped from her and taken on a tour of the stars, and why-

“Hey, remember when you made me this?” He turns to face her, bright orange hat pulled over his head. She could see that one curl resting effortlessly on his forehead.

She had found herself doing that for frequently recently. Studying his everything. It wasn’t even a conscious decision on her part. It’s like - they would be at his house, watching a movie, huddled closer than they should be, and without even noticing she would turn to him, just because. Waiting for those moments when he would do that smile that she only ever sees him do around her, waiting for when he would scrunch up his nose every time he was frustrated, waiting for when he would chuckle to himself under his breath and then immediately turn and face her to make sure she had heard the joke and found it as funny as he did.

Before long he had grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers into his, tugging her downstairs.

“Genevieve Porter,” he’s dramatically bowing at her, and she knows he’s being ironic, but she has to forcefully remind herself to breathe when he takes her hand and looks up at her, “Would you do the honour of showing me how you make those cupcakes?”

She playfully pushes at his shoulder, rolling her eyes. “You really think my name’s Genevieve?” 

“It’s a pretty name, so it suits you.” It’s a good thing his face is deep in a cupboard searching for flour because she can feel warmth rise into the apples of the cheeks, and she knows for sure she’s never smiled this way about anyone, and she knows how obvious it would be if he was looking at her.

And then, surprisingly without a great amount of hassle, the ingredients are measured out and organised into separate bowls. Whilst Gina had been measuring, Ricky had been scouring every single cupboard for a mixer and somehow, he’d actually managed to find one.

She watches as he carefully cracks the eggs on the side of the glass bowl before dumping them into the flour. He puts it under the mixer, pulling the whisk head into the mixture of ingredients, and flicks the switch.

... 

Nothing. Simultaneously they’re turning and facing each-other. Gina has to hold in her smile when she sees Ricky’s shit-eating grin.

“Roll your sleeves up.”

“What?” Immediately the smug grin is wiped from his face.

“You’re the one that wanted to make a cake.” She pulls the whisk off the mixer and shoves it into his hands. Like something out of a romcom, their fingers brush against each other.

As she’s watching him mix, gazing at the look of pure concentration on his face at his little nose scrunch, she finds herself thinking again. She perches herself up on the countertop, legs swinging against his.

She never expected to be back here after she left. She never even imagined letting anyone see her as vulnerable as she had let Ricky Bowen see her. 

Especially not when she came back. Ashlyn had given her a place to stay for the rest of the year, but when she rushed to Ricky after the show to let him know, his hand was already interlocked with Nini’s. She hadn’t told him that night. 

She had always told herself to never get her hopes up. If you get your hopes up, then you’re always going to be let down. But with Ricky it was different. 

Ricky and Nini didn’t last. It would be selfish to say she was happy about it, and she wasn’t. Ricky was distraught for weeks. But some nagging voice in the back of her mind told her it was fate. That now her and Ricky were meant to be. She forced that voice deep into the back of her consciousness. Not even she was that much of a bitch, to waltz into the arms of someone heartbroken and act like she was the cure to the hole in his heart.

She’s looking at his curls bounce around his head as he whisks harder, and she’s taken back to the five minutes it took for her to fall head over heels for him.

Those five minutes after rehearsal. Five minutes was all it took. The lyrics he sang to her that day just fit with them. To her at least. 

The way he looked at her when he reached “‘Cause now even I can tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth.” There. She can pinpoint the exact moment. 

And it’s in this exact moment that she decides she’s going to tell him. Nerf or nothing, nows her time, may the force be with her.

“You know, my actual name is G-“ 

She’s greeted with a doughy finger to her nose. “Boop.”

Exaggerating a gasp, she grabs a handful of the flour behind her, and launches it at his face. “You’re impossible Ricky Bowen.”

She’s met with a handful of flour to her own face, and suddenly its a full on food fight. She doesn’t hold back, grabbing the flour to herself, leaving him with only the icing to defend himself.

Handful ready to go, he crouches down, surrendering to her. “Truce, truce, truce.” He drops the icing to the ground beside him, before rushing towards Gina, rugby tackling her to the floor.

Before she even has time to know what’s going on he has her on the ground, bag of flour in his hand, hovering it over her head.

“You dare.” He tips it slightly, particles threatening to tumble straight into her face. 

And then he’s off her, reaching out a hand to help pull her to her feet. 

And then the cake’s in the oven, and they’re shaking the flour out of their hair. 

She’s turned away from him, shaking her hair over the sink, arguably, no - not arguably, just smarter than Ricky shaking his hair straight onto the floor.

When she looks up, she’s greeted by Ricky, looking down at the hat she’d knitted him all those months ago. She watches as his fingers brush lightly over the thread-work. “Ricky?”

“I think I’m in love with you Gina.”

She doesn’t know what to say. The amount of times she couldn’t sleep and has played this moment in her head whilst staring up at the ceiling, and now it’s finally happening and words fail her.

“No, I don’t think. I know. I know I’m in love with you Gina. After Homecoming, in the car. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I’ve never had someone understand me like that and I knew I was fucked. And those five minutes after rehearsal, when I sung for you, and fell in love with the way your eyes soften when you were looking at me. And then you made me this hat, the fucking hat.” She thinks he’s tearing up, and she knows she is as well. He takes her hand in his.

“And then you left. You left me Gina. And god I was confused, like, I can’t just switch feelings off like that, but then Nini almost kissed me and I felt like I had to feel that way about because I’d been waiting so long for her to reciprocate it. So I did, I told her I loved her. But deep down, I knew it was never going to work because of you. And then you showed back up again. You know what I said to you that night? When I said “I wish-“? I meant to say that I wish things were different, that I wish you had stayed, because I have, I really have confused my feelings for the truth. It’s gross and it’s cliché, but I love you Gina Porter. So much, like it’s a physical pain I can feel every time you look at me, every time you smile, and-“

Gina knows she doesn’t have the vocabulary to respond to anything he’d just said to her, so like so many times before, they didn’t use words. Her lips meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> help me i dont know how this hellsite works did i do good
> 
> anyway this is my emotional support ship xx


End file.
